


HEARTHSIDE

by LilithShade



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Edging, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kabeshiri, Praise Kink, stuck in the wall kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithShade/pseuds/LilithShade
Summary: With the district clink of his belt buckle unfastening she lost track of her nearly one sided conversation entirely. Every nerve in her body felt as if it were suspended in anticipation, unsure if to expect pain or pleasure. Each of her senses were heightened by the adrenaline that pulsed through her veins. She felt the soft rug beneath her skin and the biting pain of her knees pressed against the floor. Heard the crackle of the coals beneath her face. The baritone timbre of the Minister's now indistinguishable words.She was perched on the precipice of sensory overload.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 19
Kudos: 325
Collections: Completed/Downloaded/Read Works





	HEARTHSIDE

**Author's Note:**

> This fic exists because, you know… I just had to use the fact JK made characters have to get on their hands and knees to essentially make a phone call in the HP universe 😂
> 
> Inspired by a phone sex prompt that circulated the Dramione Facebook groups.

Hermione twisted her wand three quarters clockwise, the last lock of her magically tamed hair tucking itself into the elegant, low chignon bun she had spent the last twenty minutes perfecting. Placing her wand down atop her rich walnut vanity, she took note of her appearance in the mirror's reflection. Her hair was immaculate, her face powdered and her cheeks tinged with just the right amount of blush to provide a natural, healthy tint to her complexion. She just needed to dress and she would be ready to depart for the Ministry fundraiser.

"Draco, where have you put the outfit you collected from Madam Malkin's this afternoon?" Hermione called out. 

The blond wizard crossed the threshold of their bedroom, her silken dress draped across his forearm. 

His eyes explored the length of her body before meeting her gaze with a smirk. "As lovely as this gown is sure to look on your stunning figure, I must say I do prefer the sight of my wife in her lingerie."

"You know I have to go to this fundraiser Draco. I'm head of the department, I can't just skip it because my husband would prefer me to not get dressed." 

Laying the dress gently down on the mattress he crossed the room to stand before her. Gently he reached around her to trail his hand lightly down her spine. She fought to suppress the shiver his touch evoked, but the movement did not go unnoticed. With an arched brow he moved the hand at her back to rest upon her hip, his other lifting, a single digit tracing the curve of her jaw. Fingertips brushed the side of her neck, just below her ear lobe as his hand circled to rest lightly at the nap of her neck. Her eyelids fluttered and fell closed. Hermione swallowed as a heat bloomed in her lower abdomen, even after all these years the wizard still knew just which buttons to press to ignite a fire within her. 

The tips of his fingers slipped up into the neatly styled hair at the nape of her neck. The hand that had so gently rested upon her hip travelled once more to her back, the fine hairs across her flesh standing to attention in the wake of his touch. His fingers splayed outward as his palm pressed into the small of her back, pulling her abruptly flush against his own body. 

Feeling the unmistakable, rigid bulge of her husband's erect cock pressed against the soft swell of her lower abdomen, a keen whine escaped her throat. However, the desperate sound was swiftly silenced as Draco's lips crashed down upon hers, claiming her mouth in a fierce, passionate kiss. 

An audible rapping caught her attention. Reluctantly she broke their kiss and her brows pulled together in confusion as her eyes scanned the room. With her arousal having somewhat dampened her cognitive functions, it took her a moment to locate the source of the persistent sound. Turning her head to the side she found a brown barn owl at her window sill, its beak tapping against the pane.

"Fuck!" Hermione exclaimed. 

Draco trailed kisses swiftly down her neck and sucked lightly against her pulse point before mumbling into the crook of her neck, "Exactly what I had in mind." 

With a sigh Hermione pressed her palms against the wizard's broad chest and pushed him back from her body. 

"Draco, stop." She began, looking up to meet his eyes. "That parchment bears the Ministry seal. Something must be wrong." 

His hand slipped from her back and moved to massage his own temple as he exhaled a deep breath through his nose. She too felt irritation at their disruption. Ever since she had been made head of the department the couple had found very little time together to be intimate as they once were. Hermione mourned the feel of his body pressed against hers as she broke away from her husband and made her way to their bedroom window. 

She flicked the latch open, the owl shuffling to the side to allow the window to swing outward. The bird leapt back to its place on the sil with a bark of agitation. It was clear by the creatures demeanor that it had been commanded to deliver the missive with the utmost urgency. Hermione reached out to the barn owl and swiftly untied the scroll from its leg. Not bothering to await a reply the bird took off into the night. 

Unfurling the parchment with haste, her eyes skimmed over the inked scrawl. 

"For fucks sake!" She exclaimed, dropping the parchment to the floor as she raced towards her fireplace. 

Grabbing a pinch of Floo powder from the copper dish on the mantle, she fell to her knees before the hearth as she tossed the powder into the flames. The flames burst forth, doubling in volume as they turned a vivid green. 

"Ministry of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt's office!"

Dropping forward to brace herself on her hands she stuck her head into the viridescent flames without hesitation. She spotted Kingsley instantly, the wizard pacing incessantly on the far side of the room. 

"Thank Merlin!" Kinsley cried out as he dashed to his own hearth. "I have been unable to contact you. Why was your Floo warded against incoming calls?" 

"If you must know, Minister, my personal Floo network connection is in my bedroom. I couldn't have just anyone popping in and discovering me in a state of undress while getting ready for this evening's gala."

She raised a single brow in imitation of her husband, as if to challenge the Minister to question her privacy further. "Now, are we going to discuss my privacy wards. Or shall we discuss my evidently incompetent secretary?" 

"Ah, yes. Well as I explained briefly in my letter, Mr Ditherby appears to have mismanaged one of tonight's key speakers." Kingsley began with an edge of exasperation. "Professor Hawthorne was scheduled to give his address shortly after your opening statements. Ditherby however has arranged the international Portkey for a full hour later than required." 

Hermione groaned, "And just how has he managed to fuck up such a monumentally simple task?"

As Kingsley explained how her apparently useless underling had forgotten to account for daylight savings time for the Australian international Portkey, she felt Draco's fingertips run the length of her spine. Her eyes fluttered closed for a moment, allowing the sensation to leech away a modicum of her tension. His hand travelled lower still, his palm caressing the curve of her arse as she knelt before him on her hands and knees. 

With a torturously slow pace she felt her husband hook the hem of her knickers with dexterous hands and edge the lingerie gradually lower until the lace garment fell to her knees. With a single digit the wizard stroked down her centre, gathering the evidence of her own arousal before dipping lower still and swirling it around her clitoris. 

Hermione stared ahead, focused on a far point of the ornate office as she willed herself not to moan in front of the Minister of Magic. 

"Hermione?"

"Yes, sir?"

Draco slipped one finger into her centre, then another, massaging her inner walls with expertise as his thumb toyed with her bundle of nerves. 

"Did you hear what I said?" Kingsley asked

With a sharp exhale she reeled in her slipping composure and replied curtly, "Yes, yes. Portkey. Ditherby is a moron. I am trying to come up with a solution." 

Feeling Draco withdraw himself from her core, only to have the sensation replaced by his heated breath against her exposed flesh, she shut her eyes tight. Hoping to Merlin that her expression would read as exasperated rather than aroused. 

"Can -" her breath hitched as she felt his hot tongue glide between her folds. "Can we have him speak later in the evening?"

"I'm concerned doing so would significantly impact our guests willingness to donate to the cause."

As she pried her eyes open once more she saw that Kingsley had resumed his pacing. She was thankful to find the Minister's attention was not focused in her direction at that moment. Hermione allowed her eyes to roll back as she gnawed at her lower lip. Despite herself, her breaths grew shallow as her husband worked his tongue against her, and her boss prattled on about donor contributions and impact statements. 

Just as Hermione began to fear she may lose control of herself, Draco's ministrations ceased. The orgasm she had so nearly submitted to faded away, replaced by a profound, desperate ache within her core. 

She inhaled deeply, before expelling a long shuddered breath. Finally, with a moment's reprieve she began to process Kingsley's words. She needed to reply before the older wizard realised something was amiss.

With a silent prayer that her voice would not betray her, she queried, "Well can we not schedule a new Portkey?" 

As Kingsley began to complain about the restrictions and red tape surrounding international Portkeys, Hermione felt Draco shift on the rug behind her. Her husband knocked his knee against her inner thigh, forcing her to widen her stance. With the district clink of his belt buckle unfastening she lost track of her nearly one sided conversation entirely. Every nerve in her body felt as if it were suspended in anticipation, unsure if to expect pain or pleasure. Each of her senses were heightened by the adrenaline that pulsed through her veins. She felt the soft rug beneath her skin and the biting pain of her knees pressed against the floor. Heard the crackle of the coals beneath her face. The baritone timbre of the Minister's now indistinguishable words. 

She was perched on the precipice of sensory overload. 

The heated tip of Draco's engorged cock parted her folds and her tentative control slipped. A deep moan escaped her. 

Kinsley's eyes snapped to her, his pacing coming to an abrupt halt. "Did you say something Hermione?" 

"N-No." She managed to reply, as her husband sank into her depths at a torturously slow pace. 

Kingsley turned to face her, his full attention focused once more on her face in his hearth. Thank Merlin for the monochromatic appearance in which the flames rendered her features, for she was sure the blush that tinged her cheeks was profuse. 

"So what do you propose we do?" The wizard asked. 

"I…" Hermione paused, fighting to tame the quiver in her voice as Draco thrust lazily into her. His thick cock stretched her with each stroke, leaving her wonderfully full for a brief moment before withdrawing only to bottom out once again. "I think I should fire fucking Ditherby."

The minister chuckled and began his pacing once more. "While I do not disagree, we do need a solution to the issue at hand." 

"I believe the international Portkey regulations are far m-more…" her mouth clamped shut, silencing the moan that had begun to form as Draco snapped his hips forward once with force. 

Hermione could practically sense the smug smirk that was no doubt plastered across her husband's face in that moment. She coughed to cover her misstep in the conversation and was rewarded with a deep, guttural groan that was ripped from Draco as her inner muscles clenched around his cock. 

"More lax in New Zealand." Hermione managed to continue. "Perhaps we can secure Professor Hawthorne a Portkey from Wellington?" 

"That could work!" Kingsley exclaimed. "I believe there is a personal Floo connection between the Minister's office in Sydney and the one in Wellington. Thank you, Hermione. I'll leave you to finish getting ready for this evening and see what I can do to sort out these new travel arrangements." 

The flames of the Floo call died around her and the front half of her body immediately collapsed to the ground before the hearth. With Draco's hands firmly holding her hips in place the movement caused her back to arc, awarding the wizard an even deeper angle of penetration. 

One hand left her hip as he reached forward and gathered her hair in his fist. With a tug he lifted her head from the ground. She felt his body shift atop hers and his hot breath caress the shell of her ear before he whispered hoarsely, "You were such a good girl for me, not making a sound for the Minister. Now... I want to hear you scream." 

He dropped her hair, allowing Hermione's face to fall back down and her cheek to rest upon the plush rug. He lifted himself, gripping her waist and began to pound into her at an unrelenting pace. 

A long, drawn out moan escaped her at last as she fisted the rug in her hands. After the restrained effort to control herself during the Floo call, the now merciless onslaught of her husband's thrusts, the biting sting of his hip bones as they slammed against her arse and the persistent slap of his heavy sack against her engorged clitoris, chased her swiftly to the edge of oblivion. 

Hermione's body turned rigid, her toes curling and the muscles of her thighs convulsing uncontrollably as she felt herself clamp down around his cock. Just as he had commanded her she cried out in release, his name upon her lips. 

A moment later he followed her into bliss, his hips snapping forward as a low groan rumbled from his chest and a familiar warmth flooded her core. 

They both collapsed to the floor, panting heavily as they fought to regain their breath. As her composure returned to her Hermione rolled to her side and slapped Draco lightly on the chest. "I can't believe you did that! I was in a Floo call with my boss!"

Draco smirked before reaching his arm around her and pulling her into an embrace. "I know you loved every single moment of it." He kissed her tenderly on the forehead and chuckled softly, "Now come on, let's get you ready. You're going to be late and we need to fix your hair, you look as if you've been thoroughly fucked."


End file.
